Fix You
by Unnamed Namesake
Summary: First fanfic ever. Lucy can't seem to get over Natsu . I suck at summaries but please read. Please review and tell me if you'd like to see another chapter or if there's anywhere I messed up or something. Will most likely do more soon and might put in some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucy's POV**_

Why?  
Why did it have to be him?

Looking across the guild from the bar at the sound of the door opening and two people laughing, I saw a flash of rose pink. Natsu Dragneel, the idiotic, yet happy-go-lucky, dragon slayer. Following it was the ever-so-happy Lisanna Strauss. Honestly, she was beautiful, and I bore no ill will against her, but I was ultimately jealous. For the longest time I believed Natsu to be just a friend, but recently I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He had the biggest heart and was practically the embodiment of Fairy Tail.

After Lisanna's return, we drifted apart a bit. We went on missions together and were still great friends, but there was always this way he looked at her; a way he never looked at me. It was as if she were the only one in the world and he lit up in a way I'd never seen in him before. I hated it. I hated it more than anything. Natsu was supposed to be mine. He was the only boy I've ever really liked. Sure, Loki, Gray, Hibiki, and the rest of the guys were attractive, but I've never felt this way about any of them.

Was I really not good enough?

The guild was bustling as usual, with their well-spirited brawling, excessive drinking, and their carefree troublemaking. Natsu and Gray bickering, Cana downing mug after mug of ale, Macao and Wakaba's fawning over the ever-so-beautiful Mirajane, all of the usual stuff. When an extremely short man perched himself on the railing of the second floor. I had to silently thank the master for tearing Lisanna's and Natsu's eys away from each other as she pulled him away from Gray.

With his booming voice echoed through the hall, "Everyone, listen up."

As everyone settled to listen to what the master had to say, Makarov continued, "As you all know, the Magnolia Yuletide celebration is only a week away. This year, Fairy Tail is hosting the event for the first time since X784, and we all remember how that ended." Everybody reminiscing over the fun and destruction they caused eight years prior. "Unlike then, I want you to be on your best behavior since this will be a formal event."

"Hey, Gramps, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu interjected.

"Retard," Gray mumbled under his breath yet loud enough for the dragon slayers to hear.

"But try to remember to have fun, guys." Mira shouted in her angelic tone.

Everyone dispersed, trying to catch their date before another did. Levy was being pestered by Jet and Droy while sighing as Gajeel averted his gaze when he saw the bluenette staring back. Gray was being harassed by Juvia but ultimately agreed as long as she would drop the honorific from his name. Erza was wallowing over the inability to go with Jellal. Happy was in the middle of his own form of courting Charle with an offering of fish. Romeo respectfully asking for Wendy's company. Freed asking Mirajane in an almost profound display of his feelings. Bixlow nudging on Cana in between drinks. Evergreen impatiently waiting for Elfman to ask, though he was really too shy, out of embarrassment or fear for the fairy herself, no one knows. Alzack playfully asking his wife. Even Panther asking Azuka so she wouldn't feel forgotten.

My eyes finally fell on the last couple, Lisanna and Natsu. Hearing his words, "You wanna go with me?" Her answer, "YES!" As he quickly picked her up and kissed her and her warmly accepting, tilting her head into the kiss. Seeing this, my world shattered in front of me. What was this feeling? I've never felt so empty. Not knowing what to do, and feeling the tears release from their ducts and stream down my face, I silently left the guild.

Little did I know that while others were in their own little worlds, one saw everything unfold.

Days passed and I was visited by Mira, Levy, Cana, Erza, and even Gray and Juvia to see where I had been the previous few days. Not wanting to tell them of my broken heart and unrequited love, I simply told them I wasn't feeling well. Mira and Erza being the only ones who bought it, but you could never tell with the demon Mirajane. They all returned the next day to get answers, albeit without Erza. Not being able to hide it anymore, I broke down telling them everything, though none seemed surprised.

"You're really gonna let that fire crotch ruin your Christmas?" Gray asked with bitterness for Natsu in his voice.

"Ya need to get over 'im. He's not worth your time," stated Cana.

"Don't miss out on the fun for stupid Natsu, Lu-chan," said Levy.

"I'm happy for my sister, but she needs to learn to be more considerate of her guildmates," added Mira.

"Juvia wouldn't know what she would do if she lost Gray-sa-" Gray nudged her, "Gray to another woman," her voice filled with sympathy and compassion.

"I'm fine, guys. Really," I lied. My voice and face betraying my words.

"Come on, we're going to take you shopping for a new dress," Mira stated. Adding more pep to her demeanor.

"But I don't even have a date," I protested.

"It doesn't matter," Cana said, placing her hand on my shoulder. Levy placing her hand on my other shoulder. "Yeah, Lu-chan. You're gonna be with us."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

It was time for the "party" and I was getting ready. A new haircut from Cancer, a bath, and 30 minutes in front of the mirror applying makeup and doing idiotic poses to compliment my curves. I felt good about myself for the first time in a while. Hearing a knock on the door, I went to answer it. Opening the door, I saw my entourage of friends, all looking even more beautiful than usual. They all looked a bit wide eyed, taking in my appearance. After what seemed to be hours of complimenting each other, we finally headed out towards the guild.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

As they entered, all eyes went to her. Men's jaws went slack as they looked at the blonde beauty in her tight black dress, ending at her mid-thigh, the underside having transparent pink frills jutting from the opening. The top having straps tied together behind her neck, clad to her body putting emphasis on her slim waist and perfectly rounded breasts. Her pale skin glowed in the evening twilight contrasting her dark eye shadow and attire. To say she was the most beautiful woman in the room would be an understatement.

She glanced around for that one boy who had a vice on her heart. There he was enjoying a dance with the young take-over mage, again, looking at her as if she were the only one there. Lucy tried to not let it get to her, but nevertheless made passing glances at them for the next couple hours. She was asked to dance several times, but every man who offered acted lecherous, staring at her cleavage their entire conversation. After a while, the girls split up to spend time with their dates. Even "Mystogan" made a special appearance that night, keeping Erza occupied.

Seeing that the music was dying down to something slower, Lucy made her way to the bar. Wrong move. Many of the couples were leaving the dancefloor, leaving only a few couples on it. One of them being a pink haired teen and his girlfriend with the hair of untouched snow. She had a perfect view of them. Lisanna laying her head on his shoulder with a look of absolute bliss written across her face, and Natsu with the exact same look. She knew at that moment that she and Natsu would never have a future together. Her heart hurt over the last few years from trying to decide which was more important: her own happiness, or the happiness of the one she loved. Lucy now knew that she hadn't had a chance, but she at least took solace in the fact that Natsu was happy.

She hadn't noticed it before but her mascara was running for obvious reasons. After her epiphany, she needed time to sort out her revelation, because at the moment, she just couldn't process it. Though, after what felt like an eternity, it all hit her at once. The tears ran freely now. The way she was at the moment, she shouldn't have been at the party. If others saw her tears, she may ruin their night. She walked out of the front, but as soon as the cold air hit her, she didn't want to move. So she pressed her back against the concrete exterior of the guild, slowly sliding to sit on the ground and weep.

Lucy then felt a large hand caress her damp cheek. Wiping away both the mascara, and the tears. Looking up, her soft, chocolate brown eyes came into contact with the intense, azure depths of this man's eyes. His well structured face lacking his trademark smirk. "What do you want, Laxus?" the crying blonde asked. He waited a moment and sighed. "I'm not one for the emotional shit... but if you need somebody... I'm here."

The Celestial Spirit mage couldn't believe this. "Why?" she asked. There was an even longer. "I've done a lot of bad things. I haven't always been there for my guild mates," he looked her dead in the eye, "some more than others." She immediately knew he was referring to the Phantom Lord incident in which they were after her; trying to take her back to her father. He had refused to help unless he was made guild master, Cana stripped for him, and Lucy was his girlfriend. She was snapped out of her reverie by him continuing, "But I will be now." Lucy stared at the man who once tried to destroy Fairy Tail, but then saved them all, not believing this was actually him.

They sat out there and talked most of the night away. Well, she talked and he'd throw in a comment every so often to assure her he was listening. She went through the same song and dance with him that she went through with Gray and the girls. Yet, unlike them, he didn't give his input. He simply heard her out; to get it off her chest without feeling like she was being judged. He'd tell her of his adventures leaving the girl in awe, and occasionally laughing at the blunders of the Thunder Tribe. After a while, she practically forgot why she was sad in the first place, but thinking she hadn't been this happy in quite a while.

'Laxus Dreyar makes me happy?' she pondered a while.

He suddenly stood up, and she finally noticed his outfit. It was a black dress shirt with his cuffs rolled up his forearms which clung to his muscular figure, matching black pants and shoes, and a silver tie he had long since untied and draped around his neck. As she was taking note of this man's physique as well as his sense of style, she noticed his hand go out to her.

"You deserve at least one dance tonight."

She hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up. Still holding her hands, he led her through the guild doors with many taking sight of the two together. One of them being the salamander himself. Many of the people had left and the majority remaining were guild members.

He slowly took her to the dancefloor, as if he didn't notice the passing glares, the gossip, and Mira's dark shipping aura. "Wait here a second," he ordered her. He walked over to lacrima stereo system, put on a song, and made his way back to the nervous blonde. He came up, and in one swift motion, his right hand was on her waist, and his left on the small of her back. Laying her head against his chest, she inhaled through her nose, catching the most aromatic scent on the man. He smelled of the forest, natural musk, and an obviously expensive cologne. He leaned down a bit to her ear, whispering, "This song is for you."

Then the music started...

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

She wondered why that song fit so perfectly. She suddenly remembered all of her emotions from the past week all at once, but she wasn't sad. She knew she should move on with her life. She just didn't know how.

"Hey... Laxus?"

"Hm?"

"Why that song?"

"It just felt right..."

"Are you... going to fix me?"

There was a long pause, and he answered, "No."

For the second time tonight she felt her heart drop, not really knowing why since tonight had been the first time they'd actually interacted. But for some reason, she felt possessive over the lightning dragon slayer. And knowing he wasn't going to help her... it hurt. Bad.

He then added in his same apathetic tone, "Because you can't fix something that wasn't broken."

Taken aback, she looked up at him incredulously, meeting his eyes. As their eyes stayed locked for several moments, she noticed her heart beating out of control, her mind drawing a blank for everything but the man in front of her. She barely noticed herself leaning into him, nor him leaning into her. But as soon as their lips made contact, she didn't care about anything. Natsu was the farthest thing from her mind, she didn't care about all of the guild staring. All she was thinking is how right that moment felt.

As they broke apart, she suddenly became self-conscious about the stares. Laxus took her hand and made a small jerk of the neck gesture to the door, "Come on, let me walk you home." For the first time since Natsu started dating Lisanna, Lucy felt a genuine smile appear on her face. They left the guildhall and the entire room was left speechless, trying to figure out what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus and Lucy walked together hand in hand along the river and Lucy was still practically floating from kiss a few minutes ago. We continued talking, only this time it was more idle conversation, not a deep discussion. Over the few miles they walked, they learned so much about each other. From the favorite food, music, and color, to past relationships, their biggest mistakes, and their most important experiences.

It was easy for them to console one another since they shared common upbringings. Both from birth had standards they were expected to meet. Neither getting a say in their future. Everyone always cared about _what_ they were, not _who _they were. Laxus was brought up to believe power was everything, though that fought with what his grandfather told him of love and camaraderie. He had to work his way out of his grandfather's shadow, only being recognized as Makarov's grandson, and not Laxus Dreyar. Lucy was the only heir to the Heartfilia line. Her future was always willed by her father, going as far as arranged marriage and social deprivation. If she talked, it was to the servants or her doll. She couldn't live sheltered through someone else. She had to live her own life and decide her own future. She only wished her father would have realized that sooner. By the time she had her old father back, she couldn't spend time with him, since he died while she was frozen for seven years. She missed him every day. She never got to tell him how much she loved him.

Seeing the tears forming at her lashes, Laxus comforted her with the story of his own father. "At least your father cared. I spent my teen years and early twenties hating my grandfather and the guild that meant the world to me as a child, just because he was power-hungry. I broke my body time and time again to be stronger, just to appease that coward of a man. In the end, it got me nothing but hatred... It wasn't always that way... We used to be... happy? I'm not even sure you could call it that. But I like to look ahead, rather than behind me. Look to the future. Don't dwell on 'what if's. But don't regret your past; embrace it. Without it, you wouldn't be who you are today... and I wouldn't have you any other way." As she looked at him, she saw a small smirk on his face, completely lacking in arrogance. Her face flushed a red deep enough to rival Titania's hair.

"Y-y-you've been spending too much time around the master," noting his speech, though internally thanking him for the pep talk.

They finally reached her apartment. "Thanks for walking me home, Laxus. And... you know... everything else."

"Any time."

He noticed that she was intentionally fumbling with her keys, and took that a sign. He took her by the wrist, pulled her up against his chest, tilting her chin up, and giving a kiss just as passionate as the one earlier that evening. After about a minute they broke apart, and Lucy asking, "Do you want to stay a while?" A single nod on his part told him all she needed to know, inviting him in.

They sat and talked more, but as Laxus looked at the time, he noted he should be leaving soon.

"You don't _have to_ go..."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you here."

"Then tell me to stay."

She hesitated a moment, trying to find the words to say, "Don't go... Please... Stay..."

With that, he climbed on top of her, capturing her lips and pulling her body into his embrace. He leaned up, "Unbutton my shirt." She nodded breathlessly and fumbled with his buttons, while his hand went behind her neck to undo the knot keeping her dress on. As it came undone and he saw her topless form, he could have sworn that his heart stopped for a second.

"Laxus, wait."

He went stiff, thinking this isn't what she wanted. She saw the shock in his eyes and quickly continued.

"It's just... I've never done this before. I've never even had a boyfriend before. It's not like I don't want to. I just want to take this slow. Okay?" Her eyes pleading.

"I understand."

"Thank you. For understanding."

After a gentle kiss full of care, not passion, she got up and went into the bathroom to change. He simply waited on the couch for her to exit. Stepping out, she saw his eyes wandering around her apartment until they finally fell on her. Trying to keep from staring at her gorgeous figure in the transparent aqua blue nighty was one of the hardest things he's ever done. Looking away was even harder, and had it not been for her clearing her throat, he would have lost any form of composure he possessed.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I don't think your bed is big enough for two."

"I'm sure we can make it work." Since when had she been so daring. Never before had a woman had the upper hand with Laxus, but this one was basically his puppeteer, though he'd never admit it due to his pride.

He was about to climb into the pink comforter when she asked, "Are you going to sleep in that?" Gesturing to his unbuttoned shirt and dress pants. Taking a deep breath, he removed all of his clothing except his tight boxer-briefs which left little to the imagination. Had Lucy not known the man, she would have mistaken him for a deity. His muscles rippling with every motion just screamed power and the idea of giving complete control to that walking masterpiece was oh so tempting.

"O-okay, you lay down first," she instructed, trying not to let her voice falter.

Laxus got on the bed as she followed suit, putting most of her upper body on his torso and crossing her right leg in between his. Feeling something stiffen against her thigh, she slid down a little, trying to distance herself from the pinnacle of masculinity that was his member. After a few minutes of him stroking her hair and her intake of his ambrosial scent and she fell into a deep slumber. Never before had she slept so peacefully, feeling safe, secure, and loved in the arms of the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3: Please

Sorry about the last chapter. It was really rushed, so I couldn't really double-check my errors. The good news is that I made it to Sociology class.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling better than I ever felt before. Like the last few weeks had never happened, and my whole world did a 180. Opening my eyes I saw the presence I was partially covering with my body. His crystal pool eyes gleaming at me in the early morning sunlight. He looked absolutely perfect. His hair glowing as a result of the light penetrating the window, his shape slightly silhouetted but still able to see all of his physical definition. But looking closely, I saw the bags under his eyes.

"Why didn't you sleep?" I asked.

"I was enjoying the view." At that I blushed, so I tucked my face back into his chest.

"What time do you want to head to the guild?" trying to plan the day ahead.

"It's only 8, and I don't have to be there by noon."

"Why noon?" I asked with a feeling in my gut that I knew the answer.

"The tribe and I are taking a quest."

"Oh..." That's all I could get out, knowing the times to come would be lonely and those feelings for Natsu may come back.

"What's the mission?" I asked hesitantly, afraid that if I knew, I'd fear for him the entire time.

"Death's Head Caucus has been taking an extremely high number of assassination contracts and the Magic Council wants to put a stop to it. They're offering 20,000,000 jewel for the job."

"Death's Head Caucus? That's that guild of assassins we faced at the Tower of Heaven."

"No, you only faced three of them. No one knows their exact numbers, but there's a least a hundred."

"How long will you be gone?" the worrying obvious in my tone.

"Two weeks at least. A month at most," he said as if it were just a stroll around town.

He stood suddenly, walking to his clothes and putting them on for lack of something else to wear. "Anyways, we should head to the guild whenever you're ready."

I quickly got dressed and met him at the front door. We walked in silence as we both had a lot on our minds. We reached the guild doors and he looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?" I simply nodded as he pushed the door open revealing the all too familiar hall.

As we entered, everyone stopped to stare at us, recalling the incident from the night before. Levy giving me an all-knowing smile, Cana interpreting Laxus' clothes as a sign of a "good" night, Mira's matchmaking ability glinting in her eyes, and everyone else simply dumbfounded at the sight. As I walked over to my slack-jawed teammates, Laxus headed for his own.

The first to speak was Gray, with Juvia sitting in his lap, "So, you and Laxus, huh?"

"Juvia is so happy for the both of you."

"It is quite the unseen turn of events."

"Hey, Luce, when did that happen?"

"Umm... Very recently, in fact," I glanced over at Laxus, making eye contact and everyone in the near vicinity feeling the warmth of our stare.

Out of no where, a blue cat hovered above me, "She liiiiiikes him."

But not even the annoying exceed could ruin my high. Though, no matter how good he made me feel, or how happy I was with him, I wasn't sure if I truly loved him. Is it just me relying on him for comfort? Am I just fooling myself to make up for the fact that I can never have the one I truly want? Is he simply a replacement? Seeing Natsu now, I still felt those feelings. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the artificial dragon slayer's approach.

"Hey, blondie," he called trying to get my attention.

Jumping slightly, I retorted, "You're blonde too." A few in the guild chuckled at that.

"We're heading out soon. I'll see you in about a month." He walked away alongside the Thunder Tribe, waving behind him.

"Laxus, wait!" He turned to see me running up to him.

"I need you to promise that you'll be coming back."

"That's a pretty steep promise to make. I need to know that there's something worth coming back to. So first, I want you to promise that you'll be here when I return."

"I promise."

"That's not good enough. I need you to show me."

I fidgeted for a moment before standing on my toes and kissing him in front of the entire guild. He grabbed the back of my neck and plunged his tongue in my mouth. Our mouths dancing for a solid 10 - 15 seconds before slowly (and painfully) parting, though I craved more.

"Now it's your turn. Promise me."

"Freed, my bag." Freed came forth, giving Laxus his pack. Laxus nodded his thanks to the green haired man.

He shocked (no pun intended) the entire room with his next action. He reached into a pocket of his sack and pulled out his Sound Pod Magic Headphones and draped the cord over my neck, letting them hang there. If you've ever met Laxus Dreyar, you know that he would practically murder anyone who touches his Sound Pod. Easily his most cared for possession. Yet, here he was, giving them to me. I was having trouble breathing from trying to grasp this whole concept.

Leaning in, he gave me one last kiss which was full of what could only have been love and whispered, "Promise."

As soon as he was out the door, I turned around and every soul whether human, dragon, demon, or exceed was gawking at me. I felt like the most special girl in the world. As I looked down at the device, I saw it was set to a certain song. I slipped the spiked muffs on my ears and pressed play. Certain lyrics I knew were meant for me.

_Sun falls slowly_

_On our lonely_

_Goodbye bedroom_

_You're my only_

_My last night home is_

_First night nervous_

_Take me over_

_Remember all this_

_Until then_

_Please save this for me_

_I'll come back for you love I promise to_

_Please take this for me_

_For until I return_

_My love will burn_

_And my heart will stay_

_I lie awake_

_And memorize your face_

_As you sleep next to me_

_The falling moon is calling me_

_As I leave_

I suddenly remembered my earlier inhibitions about my feelings for him.

I now knew...

Without a doubt...

That I, Lucy Heartfilia...

Was unconditionally...

And madly in love with this man.

"You'd better come back to me soon, Laxus. I'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

It had been five days since he left, I was worried. Not only was he going to destroy one of the most notorious dark guilds around with only three others, but Christmas was two days away. Everyone was busy either decorating the guild or buying gifts. I was simply watching Droy set up his enormous evergreen tree in the middle of the guild, while others used the large size of the tree to mock Evergreen. Elfman getting infuriated at the insults towards his woman.

"Hopefully this doesn't end like the last Christmas party we had in the guild," said Gray, looking at the tree as he approached the bar stool next to mine.

"I don't even remember what happened last year," Cana interjected.

"That's because you were already shit faced before the party started."

I couldn't help but giggle at the two bickering, wondering how they put up with each other for the past 15 years, since they were the first of our generation to join(besides Laxus). Glancing around, I noticed the season seeping into everyone's bones. Lisanna had to drag Natsu out of the guild to make sure he didn't set the tree on fire again. Erza was actually being helpful. Happy was decorating the top of the tree.

Cana leaned over to me, snapping me out of my wondering, "So, how was your night with _Laxus_?" She drew out the name in a very provocative manner.

"He's _amazing_ isn't he?" with the same tone she previously used.

"I don't know, we didn't d- WAIT! You slept with him?" I asked incredulously. Apparently seething enough for Cana to slide to the next stool over. Gray taking this as his cue to leave.

"What? It was a long time ago. Mira did too!" she added. Drawing the demon into this.

"CANA!" the barmaid shouted. Furious that the gypsy brought her into it.

"You BOTH slept with him?"

Cana looked away as if she were in the middle of an embarrassing situation, and Mira's face went blood-red.

"Tell me, NOW!" I shouted with more venom than I knew I had.

Cana spoke first, "It was just a one night stand the night of my eighteenth birthday party. I barely even remember it..." An obvious lie to both Mira and I, since her face flushed and she had the look of pure ecstasy written upon it, caught in her memory. "Even though it was my first time." I then turned to Mirajane who kept trying to hide her face.

"Now it's your turn Mira. Spit it out." The barmaid flustered, trying to organize her thoughts before speaking.

"After Lisanna 'died', I didn't really do anything. I was practically catatonic. Everyone trying to comfort me just brought the realization on harder that she was dead. But Laxus he was there, and even though Lisanna's death hurt him too, he didn't show it because it would make things harder for me. For those few months, he was my safe haven. When I was with him I felt like everything was normal. It took the thoughts and blame of the incident away from me."

I soon felt guilty for getting angry at the woman moments earlier, hearing the pain in her voice.

"But when he wasn't around, I'd have nightmares. So he'd stay with me every night. Until I woke one time from a nightmare and felt him holding me to his chest. My sweat coated on his chest, and my nail marks covering his torso were dripping blood. Knowing that he held me when I was screaming and hurting him made me feel something I hadn't felt in a very long: comfort. There was a warmth growing in my chest, and without thinking, I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't resist because he knew it would hurt my feelings. That night, he stayed with me as a man, and many nights afterwards. It was my first time too. I am the way I am because of him. I'll always be grateful to him for helping me move on. And to this very day... I still love him."

All of the nerves in my body went completely numb. My brain had just shutdown from trying to take in all of this information. Noticing this, Mira soon corrected herself, "I mean as a friend! As a friend, Lucy."

"When he wouldn't come help fight against Phantom Lord, that's the reason I was angry. I wanted the old Laxus back. He wouldn't admit it, but the reason he hated Gajeel wasn't because Phantom made Fairy Tail look weak, but because they hurt his family."

I found it unnerving that my friends were more experienced with my boyfriend than I was. "Oh, yeah," Cana said, breaking my train of thought. "Erza used to have a crush on him before his father was expelled," shocking both Mirajane and I. Hearing this, Erza gave the coldest death stare to Cana that I had ever seen. I really couldn't process all of this, so I got up and left before they had a chance to tell me more of Laxus' past conquests.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Cana, caught deep in reminiscence of her night with Laxus. Well, night, and morning, and day, and night again. If there was a championship for endurance, that living storm would have been undefeated. She simply muttered, "That man... was an artist..." "mmhmm," Mira replying with a look of pure serenity plastered all over her face.

"Hey, Mira? Do you think we should have told her about Jenny?"

"NO!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I wandered around a while, wondering what I meant to Laxus. Was I just a piece of ass to him? Was he simply comforting me because I was in tears? Was I just a fun way to pass the time? I knew none of these were the case, but with him being gone a week, as well as hearing of what must have been only a fraction of his love life, I was a little intimidated.

He had been with these women who were SO gorgeous. Cana had the body of a goddess; it doesn't even make me feel gay saying it, because it's that amazing. Mira was the most beautiful girl in all of Fiore, always the covergirl of Sorcerer Weekly, and the epitome of carnal desire. What was I to those girls? And if he could get women like that, then what was I to him? He could do so much better, yet he wastes his time on me. If being handsome, muscular, sexy, intelligent, strong, powerful, charming, and, apparently, the greatest lover known to mankind wasn't enough, he was rich, and was the next guild master of Fairy Tail. All I am is the failed daughter of the failed Heartfilia family. A celestial spirit mage, and the weakest member of Team Natsu.

While dwelling on my insecurities, I heard Laxus' voice in the back of my mind, telling me I'm perfect. I wasn't sure if I should believe that, but one thing's for certain. There's nothing I want more right now than to see him. To smell his scent which made me lose my strength, to feel his warm embrace, to see the never-ending blue in his eyes, to hear his euphonious voice which sent shivers through my body. Everything about him left my senses satiated, yet craving more of the stimuli.

I stopped in my tracks, looking straight up to the clouds which blocked all of the blue in the sky. Snow cascading my face.

No, I don't want to see him. I _need_ to.

* * *

**A/N: This was a bit filler-ish but added a bit of weight to the current situation. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Also, please review. I want you guys to tell me if I should add lemons or simply make them heavily implied. Would you like this to just be a bunch of random events or see it revolve around a plot?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before Christmas, and by the looks of it, I'd be spending the holiday alone. With no real need to get dressed before tonight, I hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my boots, and a coat and headed to the guild. As I opened the door, I saw the landlady about to knock.

"Good morning, Lucy," she said in an unusually cheerful tone.

"Hello, landlady. Is this about my rent? I guess I'm behind, aren't I?" I asked, so caught up with Natsu and Laxus that I forgot about my responsibilities.

"No, your rent has already been paid. I dropped by to tell you that I'll be gone for the next few days," she stated, leaving me puzzled.

"I don't remember paying it..."

"You didn't. The blonde man standing at your door last weekend did."

_Laxus paid my rent? _

"Well, have a happy holiday," the landlady said as she walked off.

"Oh... uh... you too!" I shouted back to her.

* * *

I walked into the guild, everyone, like me, dressed like they didn't care. Though, that wasn't the case. On Christmas Eve, the guild always closed early, so everyone came earlier than usual. The master always does this to put presents under the tree, though insists it was Santa. We'd go back in the evening, dressed better than normally, but not necessarily "formal". After hours of partying, we'd all get in our pajamas and sleep in the guild, and spend Christmas together like the big, happy family that we were. The master started doing this with Cana and Gray since, them being six and having no family, had to spend Christmas alone. Soon enough there were a bunch of orphans, the Strauss siblings, Erza, Natsu, Levy, etc.

It was about 10 a.m. when most of us were still eating breakfast that I noticed a group entering the guild in phalanx position. The head having long green hair, followed by a beautiful brunette to his left, and a masked man to his right. My breath caught in my throat seeing them. I wasn't really expecting them back until after the holidays. After closer inspection, I noticed that the core member of their group was missing, making my heart skip a beat.

_No, he promised. He promised he'd come back to me._

After composing myself, I walked toward their table and stood in front of Freed.

"Where's Laxus?" I asked.

"Happy holidays, Lucy. How are you enjoying the-" he tried to avoid the question before I interrupted him.

"_Where. Is. Laxus?" _I asked, growing impatient.

He sighed. "We don't know."

"You lost him?!"

"No, he left," he said trying to divert any necessary attention.

"Why?" I asked, wondering if it had something to do with me.

"We don't know. We arrived in the area two days after our departure. Laxus didn't want to do the usual reconnaissance and intelligence gathering. When we questioned him on why he wanted to finish the mission so quickly, he replied with, 'Because I've got something worth coming back to.'"

She stiffened at the mention of their promise.

"We went headfirst into the guild and Laxus was fighting with a tenacity I'd never seen in him," clearly praising his idol before continuing. "The entire guild was laid to waste in the matter of a minute. We tied them all up and notified the Magic Council before departing. That night we camped a few miles out-of-town and when we woke the next morning Laxus was gone and all that was left was a note."

"What did it say?"

"Only that he had business to attend to."

I was distraught, scared, and sad at the same time but simply smiled, "Th-thanks, Freed." He nodded and went to take his seat at the Tribe's table, next to the seat that should have held a blonde thunder-god.

I went back to my table and tried to have as much fun as possible before the closing of the guild. but eventually 3 p.m. came and we all filed out of the building to get ready for the evening. I never really took the chance to just look at Magnolia. It was beautiful in the winter with a thick layer of snow. Looking at the warm yellow lights and the lights of Christmas trees protruding through the windows, just made everything feel calm and tranquil. Glancing to the others beside me, I noticed Gray lacking all but his underpants. "Gray your clothes," I pointed out to him.

He took a long sigh and said, "I know."

"Then why aren't you putting them back on?"

"Because it feels nostalgic."

"How so?"

"I never told you about how Lyon and I both got this habit, did I?"

"No," I shook my head. "I just always assumed it was an ice mage thing."

"Remember my teacher, Ul?"

"The one we unfroze on Galuna Island?"

"Yeah. We lived in the northern mountains where it always snowed. In order for us to be better adapted to the cold, we'd train in the snow in only our underwear. Unless we were going out to the village a few miles away, we never were really fully dressed." He chuckled, thinking of the concept now that he'd experienced how society actually works.

"What was it like? That life."

"There was never a dull moment. I actually found it was better than my earlier life. We were a family of sorts. She treated us like her children, but never claimed us to be. She loved her daughter too much to do that. She lifted our burdens and carried them for us, as well as her own. She lost her husband, her daughter, and took care of Lyon, but she helped me anyways. She taught me magic, and gave me a mother's love after my own was murdered. And what did I get her? I got her turned into a block of ice. It isn't fair that I'm the one alive. It should have been me." His reminiscent expression turning to one of pain and regret. "I wish I could just tell her how much I love and miss her... and that I'm sorry."

Juvia didn't even choose this as a time to get jealous, sensing the atmosphere and seeing Gray hurt.

"I... I don't know what to say," I struggled to compose a reply, but I couldn't tell him anything that someone hasn't told him before.

"This is where we part ways. I'll see you tonight, Lucy."

"Goodbye, Lucy-san."

"Bye, Gray. Bye, Juvia."

* * *

I headed back to my apartment in peace, pondering over all the things that have happened over the past week. As soon as I entered, I headed straight for the bathroom, running a bath full of vanilla oil. Sitting in the hot water, letting the chill seep from my bones, I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

_I heard the organ begin playing as I turned to me left and saw master Makarov holding my arm, and we slowly made our way down the aisle. All of my guildmates were there, as well as my friends from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth. The rest being my friends with no guild and my spirits. Wendy and Asuka were ahead of us tossing flower pedals along the path. I looked ahead and there was a tall, blonde man who was as handsome as humanly possible. To his left were Freed, Bickslow, Gajeel, and Gildarts. Approaching the steps, he came forward and Makarov handed me to him as he went to take his seat. To my right I saw Erza, Mira, Levy, and Cana._

_"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..." _

_The entire speech, vows, and Romeo presenting the rings went smoothly._

_"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

_"I object!" a voice came from the back pews._

_A young man with a spiky pink crop came center into the aisle._

_"Lucy, you don't belong with him, you belong with me."_

_"You've always loved me. He's nothing more than a replacement."_

_"He doesn't even love you."_

_"He's going to ditch you when something better for him comes along."_

_All of my inhibitions and fears were being poured from his mouth. I was frozen; thousands of needles piercing my body at once. I couldn't breath. Like my lungs were being flooded. Almost as if I were..._

I awoke with a lack of air, spurting water from my mouth and leaning forward in the ice-cold water to cough out the rest from my lungs. I stood, turning the shower on to douse warm water over my freezing skin. Before subsequently drying off, and laying on my bed in nothing but a towel. I started to think (something I've done far too much lately).

_I wish Laxus were here._

* * *

_**A/N: I said this would be really long but I decided to cut it in half. I wanted to get this out before I go out. I've got a date tonight, so wish me luck and pray this doesn't end up on Crimewatch.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, guys. And thank you, mromero18. That date didn't go so well, which means I don't have to bother with romance for the time being and can update more often. Guy turned out to be a *I don't say mean things because I'm a good person*. But their personality was revolting.**_  
_**It is currently 4:07 a.m. I am eating Lifesaver gummies and am about to fall asleep.**_

* * *

I checked the time, and I was supposed to have just left, so in a speed I didn't know I possessed, I clothed myself and packed my bag with pajamas and extra clothes in case it ended like last year. As I sprinted towards the guild, I noticed the crowd of Fairy Tail mages standing outside, waiting for the doors to open. I sighed in relief that I wasn't late and slowed my pace down with a jog until I was in the clearing.

The moment I made it to Erza, Natsu, and Gray, the doors opened; ushering us in. We flooded into the warm guildhall, the smell of apple-cinnamon, evergreen, and gingerbread was enticing in a way that only Christmas can be. Floating lanterns illuminated the hall in a warm glow. The walls and ceiling adorned with tinsel of various colors, wreaths, mistletoe, and the banisters and tables all embellished with lights. The tree stood tall and breathtaking, the presents beneath obscured by the foliage.

"Let the festivities begin!" the master shouted, marking the start of the best Fairy Tail celebration of the year.

As soon as the last word was out, the whole of the small crowd cheered. With Mira not having to work today, the guild members made their way to the magic casks dispensing their choice of eggnog, hot chocolate, coffee, or alcohol. Everyone getting their beer, spirits, and cocktails before midnight. Makarov made drinking prohibited during Christmas, so the non-alcoholic beverages were basically ignored for the night.

After everyone was settled with drinks and snacks, the gift swap began. Everyone passing the presents they got for one another. It was mostly couples and close friends. I handed out my own to Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy and received gifts of my own.

"EEEEEEE" an ear-piercing scream ran through the building. We all looked to where it came from and saw Juvia with her hands to her mouth in both shock and happiness. "I-I'm sorry.." she managed to squeak out. Everyone went back to their previous activities as if nothing had happened. Curious as to what happened, I approached Juvia and Gray.

"What was that scream about?"

"Look what Gray-sa-" as Gray clasped his hand over her mouth.

"No honorific," he demanded, making her blush.

"Look what Gray got Juvia," she said, presenting a pendent like his own, only made of ice.

"A necklace?"

"It's ice lacrima imbued with my own magic. If she's in trouble, it will automatically create an ice shield as strong as my own around her and alert me of any danger," Gray answered.

"That's so sweet," I commented, making Gray blush.

I saw Mirajane and Freed exchange their presents and as Mira saw her own, she beckoned my over. Upon my arrival, she held out her wrist showing a bracelet completely covered in miniscule runes. The glowing scripture looked beautiful, though the language was unidentifiable.

"What does it do?" I asked in irrefutable wonder at it.

"It has a wide variety of functions. It may be used for communication, protection, magic limiting, magic amplifying, teleportation and many of my other powers. It took nearly a month of constant runecrafting to make," Freed stated, clearly proud of himself.

Going around the guild, I noticed several people had similar gifts. Erza recieved an armor set fused with Heavenly Body magic by an "anonymous" sender. Bisca receiving explosive magic bullets with an incendiary after effect. Cana getting a few cases of what seemed to be very expensive, very illegal alcohol with a card that simply said, "Wild!" Romeo getting Wendy a plushie of Charle. Elfman's gift being a statue of a fairy being held be a monster which had a striking resemblance to his Beast Soul. Levy having a large pile of what must have been invaluable books set in front of her with Gajeel saying he just happened to notice them his mission, though knowing how rare and old they were, she knew that wasn't the case.

Everyone around was enjoying their significant other's gifts and company, and I was sitting at a table by myself. I never realized how lonely I was until recently and it was thrown in my face every chance it was given. I decided to merely sulk until the gift exchange was over, seeing as it would only last a few more minutes.

Caught in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the presence behind me until I felt a large hand clasp my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a man with a blonde crop, lightning shaped scar over his right eye, and a look of exhaustion covering his face. "Hope I didn't miss anything," he said more nonchalantly than I could bare after the week I'd had.

"Y-You... You _asshole!"_ I exclaimed as I started hitting his chest with the padded sides of my fists. "Where have you been?" I asked before losing my strength and leaning into him with tears streaming down my face. He wrapped his arms around my trembling figure, pulling me in even tighter. "I was worried sick about you," I could barely murmur in between silent sobs.

"I'm sorry. For making you worry," noticing I didn't respond, he continued.

"I was in Pergrande." At that my head went up.

"Why _the hell_ were you all the way across the continent?" At that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box, adorned with a ribbon and bow. I took it from his outreached hand and stared at it. "Open it," he commanded. I pulled on the ribbon end, untying the knot, and letting it fall to the floor. Opening the box, there sat a platinum bracelet with small diamonds specking it, making it sparkle in the dimly lit room. At the center sat a yellow gem that glowed with magic power. I laid my finger upon it, and as I did, felt electricity course through me.

"I went to find the merchant who sold my father the dragon slaying lacrima and implanted it into my face," pointing at his scar. "I asked if he had any available and he declined. He saw my scar and knew who I was, so he let my buy another."

"And this is it?"

"No," he answered. "The new one is behind my eye." He pointed at the one on the bracelet, "That's the old one."

"Why would you do that? Didn't you say it hurt?" with genuine concern in my voice.

"Let me show you something." He took my hand and led me outside. "Put it on."

When we were a good distance from the guild, he simply instructed me, "Focus your energy to the bracelet; think about the magic coming from you body; put your hands up and aim them at that tree."

I did as was told and to my surprise, a bolt of lightning came bursting from my palms and struck the tree. I looked at him with the amazement written on my face. He simply nodded proudly.

"Do you like it?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I love it!"

"Come on," Laxus called to me. "Lets go enjoy the party while we can."

"Oh yeah, Blondie," Laxus said, getting my attention. "What did you get me?"

"I didn't know you'd be back tonight, so I left it at my house."

"I wasn't really expecting much anyways."

"Well, now you're making me feel bad. How about I make it up to you?"

"How do you plan on doing that?" more curiosity in his expression than he wanted to let off.

I leaned up, kissing him and working my way down his jaw line and neck, "I'm sure I can think of something." I saw a slight bit of pink rise to his cheeks before he turned away and headed for the door.

* * *

That night was the greatest since the one a week prior. There was drinking, games, and stupid bets. It was the usual Fairy Tail, but with a holly jolly vibe. Even Laxus came out of his comfort zone to interact with the others. It couldn't have been better. I had Laxus here. He was getting along with my friends.

"Come on everybody. You know what time it is," Cana shouted to the guild. "Put Romeo and Wendy to bed."

"Why do we have to go to bed?" Romeo asked defensively. Why he was he instead of with his father, we didn't know, but we think it had something to do with a certain bluenette dragon slayer.

"You wanna see us naked?" Cana asked. Romeo's face going as red as Erza's hair.

"We-We're off to bed."

When they were out of sight, the rest of us started to decide our captains.

The matches as were followed:

Captains: Laxus vs Cana  
Gajeel vs Juvia  
Natsu vs Lucy  
Gray vs Evergreen  
Freed vs Lisanna  
Elfman vs Levy  
Bixlow vs Mirajane  
Loke vs Erza

"Lets get ready for some strippin'." shouted Cana.

"This year's game will be," reaching into a bag and pulling out a piece of paper. "Pool!"

Elfman and Laxus went to the storage room to bring out the pool table. Returning moments later and setting it in the center of the hall.

By the last two matchs, Freed was the only one fully clothed. Juvia, Levy, Mira, and Loke were sitting with barely any clothes on. On the other hand, Gajeel, Evergreen, Lisanna, Elfman, Bixlow, and Gray were all sitting completely nude. Gray didn't even lose.

My turn was next and I'd be facing none other than Natsu, to say I was nervous was an understatement.

Now that I had won my match, Natsu was terrible at billiards. All that was left was the battle of captains.

Laxus Dreyar vs Cana Alberona

"Solids or stripes?" he asked, racking the balls.

"Stripes." Laxus lifted the rack and Cana lined up the cue. "Break," thrusting the cue stick, the balls scattering, and pocketing the 14. Laxus sighed before slipping off his shirt. "The one time I don't wear my coat."

She lined up again, this time pocketing both the 9 and 12. He subsequently removed his boots and socks. She lined up for the third time, aiming for the 15 but it ricocheted off of the wall and back into the cue. As the white ball fell into the pocket, Laxus said, "Scratch, off with it." But she simply removed her set of bangles. "Pussy," Laxus muttered.

He preceded to call his shots, calling two in one go. Both the 1 and 5 ball ending in their desired pockets. Cana removed her shoes and her belt. Again, Laxus scored two balls at once, the 3 and 4, with the card mage removing her blouse and pants. As Laxus was ready to take his next shot, drawing the stick back, his eyes wandered to the woman across the table squeezing her cleavage together with her upper arms. His shot faltered and he ended up missing the ball.

Cana moved into to capture her pray, making two consecutive shots of the 15, 10, and 11. Laxus stripping himself of his belt, pants, and tank top. This time she called the 8 ball but missed, having to relieve herself of her bra. Laxus leaned against the table, crouching down. As he did this, Cana made her way to his side, leaning just as he was doing. His face was merely inches from her breasts, and he couldn't keep his focus if his life depended on it. His shot missed, and as it did, Cana lined up, called her shot and made it.

The men in shock that their peerless leader was defeated, and the women eager to see him rid himself of his boxers. Letting out a sigh, he tucked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly pulled them around his ankles before kicking them off.

I looked away for fear of losing the rest of the composure I had around this man, deciding to look at the girls instead. But seeing all of their expressions, licking or biting their lips, their faces flushing, their jaws dropping, or just plain staring at the naked form before them. Not a single one was spared, and not being able to hold back anymore, I turned to look. Finally seeing it after all the times I'd imagined it, and this was far better than in my fantasies, sent me over the edge. I lost all control of my body, and my hand secretly dove between my legs, though noticing this, Cana called out, "Okay, I think that's enough panty-wetting for one night. We should hit the hay."

The women slept on the second floor and the men on the main floor. As everyone was preparing for bed, the women would excuse themselves to use the restroom for a few minutes, returning with flushed faces. The fact that all of them except Juvia were getting off to the memory of seeing my boyfriend naked really pissed me off. Once everyone was laying down and drifting off to sleep, I felt the warmth return to my center reaching my nether regions. It kept getting hotter and hotter until I couldn't take it. I had to have him. I _needed_ it. And I wasn't going to wait another second.

_**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I had an extremely busy day. I didn't feel very comfortable writing this chapter because most of it was written at about 4 and 5 this morning, so I slept a big part of the day away. I'll be changing the rating to M, since the next chapter will contain a lemon.**_

_** - Unnamed Namesake**_


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly made my way across the second floor, avoiding the sleeping girls around my feet. I managed to clear the top-level without making an incident, but now I had to get down the creaky steps. Thinking quickly, I lifted my leg over the banister and slid down. Again, silently. The bottom floor would be more difficult with the other two dragon slayers. I quickly maneuvered my way across the floor searching for the blonde in the dark room. Spotting the spiky blonde hair protruding out of his bedroll, I made my way over to him.

I bent down, staring for a moment before I started to poke his cheek. "What?" he grudgingly asked. "Laxus?" As soon as he heard my voice, his eyes flew open. He stared me in the eyes and asked, "What is it?" I looked at him nervously, "I want to, um..." He simply waited for me to continue. "I want to," I searched for the right words to say, "_finish_ where we left off."

He was fully awake now, but obviously believed he was dreaming. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "I've never been more sure," I said as I climbed on his lap. I pressed my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair. Though, as soon as we began, his body tensed and he whispered, "Get down." He shoved my head under the covers.

I heard footsteps approach and Laxus ask, "What the hell are you doing, Natsu?"

"I'm gonna wait for Santa and make sure he gives me Igneel this year or I'm gonna kick that geezer's ass," I heard Natsu's voice say.

"The gifts are already under the tree," Laxus pointed out.

"You're right! Do you think Igneel could be in one of those boxes?" the fact that only a week ago I was in love with this idiot really blew my mind.

"Do you think any of those boxes could hold a dragon?"

"You're just not believing in the spirit of Christmas. I swear, you can be so stupid sometimes, Laxus."

"Just go to sleep, or I'm going to wake Gramps."

"Fine," Natsu said. "Hey, why do you smell like Lucy?"

"It's probably because we're _so close_," Laxus dragged out the last two words, squeezing me closer to his chest.

"Ooookay?" Natsu not really getting why Laxus changed his tone. " 'Night."

As Natsu trudged back to his area, I took my head out from under the covers.

"Do you wanna go somewhere more... private?" he asked. I simply nodded as he placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up with him, and waited for me to wrap my legs around his waist. He easily moved through the guild without a single noise and opened a guest room on the second floor.

Gently laying me on the bed, he stood on his knees at the foot of the bed, removing his shirt before making his way up to me. I sat up, grabbing him by the back of the neck as he did the same to me. He smashed his lips to mine, his tongue darting in my mouth and making my tongue dance to his rhythm. I ran my hands all over his abdomen and pectorals as if trying to memorize every rippling muscle and crevice to his torso, my hands working with the definition of a sculptor, but with the speed of locomotive.

He promptly started down my neck, tracing the muscle of my neck (sternocleidomastoid) with his lips and making it down to my collarbone before starting to unbutton my night-shirt (like sexy white dress shirt with only underwear or bootyshorts). He started gnawing at the base of my neck, leaving hickies and bite marks, marking his territory on my body. Somehow being marked as _his_ made me even hotter.

Working his way down even further to my chest, my shirt now hanging open and all that was left between his current goal and his mouth was my bra. Running his hands sensually over my skin, Laxus made his way to my back, and with nothing more than a flick of his wrist, my bra was falling from my body. His mouth swiftly dived for my breasts, taking a nipple in one while tweaking the other. His tongue performing acrobats with it moving in ways I thought wasn't possible for anyone but maybe Bixlow.

I was feeling amazing and just when I could feel the tension in my body being directed to a certain region, he removed himself from me. "I can't do this," he said turning his gaze.

"W-what? Why?" I asked breathlessly.

"Listen... I've done a lot of bad things... a lot of things I regret," he began. "I want to do something right for once. I want this to be... I don't know... special."

"Laxus, this is special. Because it's with you," I said, turning his face so that his eyes met mine, seeing the apprehension in them. "I want this, and I want you, and this _couldn't _feel more right, and it's Christmas, and I lov-" but before I could finish, he kissed me. Not like the one before, but one of love, ardor, and yearning.

"Don't tell me," he ordered, pulling away once again. "Show me," as he returned to our embrace and followed the same chain events that unfolded before his epiphany. This time though was different. It was much more tender and doting, but not losing any of the passion.

He again started nibbling his way down my body, his lips and tongue getting me even wetter with areas which I never considered to be erotic. Without even touching my thighs or what was between them, I was already bucking around the bed with an orgasm. Laxus took this as his cue to remove my shorts and panties agonizingly slow.

Parting my legs, he started at the knee, making a trail of pecks with his lips down to my center, but not touching the thing I wanted him to. He repeated this process on the other leg. The teasing and lack of his touch was absolute torture. I needed him. More than I needed oxygen. I grasped the hair on the back of his head and rammed his face right into the middle of my thighs.

I gasped at the sudden contact, even more so when his tongue came out and began tracing my vulva. First making his way around the larger lips slowly, then moving on to the smaller ones, licking more intensely. I felt him start to tease my hole with a finger before inserting a second. His fingers, turned upwards, starting stroking my insides for a change in texture. The moment he felt the rigid spot, his tongue instantaneously went for my clitoris. I climaxed harder than I ever thought possible. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I knew that at least the dragon slayers were awake, and possibly a few of the others. I writhed in ecstasy for the next minute or so. The most I could do was breath heavily and whimper, with an occasional twitch.

"Do you still want to keep going?" he asked.

I tried to speak but my body wouldn't let me. Everything came out like a slur. I simply nodded.

He finally removed his own pants, revealing what must have been the most inimitable body and 'member' to have ever graced the Earth. It was both long and thick, perfectly formed to match his immaculate figure. He returned to the bed, climbing again between my legs, though this time taking a new position. I was honestly nervous. Many friends had told me of how much it hurt the first time, and they had relatively averaged sized men. This was going to be like the Loch Ness monster (I need about tree fiddy) trying to fit into a pond.

He made his way to my entrance, pressing the head of his manhood to my hymen and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes,"I managed to croak. He slowly began pushing.

I soon felt a tension in my sex and a pain as if something were ripping. It was painful, but not as unbearable as the others described. I wondered if it were just me or if it was because of Laxus. Was it me because it was Laxus? I quit pondering as soon as I felt him slide deeper inside of me. After what seemed to be an eternity of dreadfully slow thrusting, he started to pick up the pace. The pain had lond since subsided, and I was glad that he was finally moving faster.

Only a few minutes later, I experienced my first vaginal orgasm. He continued thrusting with the same speed, showing no signs of fatigue. Laxus' muscles moved with every thrust. His quads clenching and unclenching from the forward and back motion, suddenly giving me the desire to see his ass. His abs rippling from constantly bringing his hips in and out. His pectorals and arms bulging and veins pulsating as he supported himself for so long.

The thunder dragon came down to his knees and elbows, running a hand through my hair as he started to kiss me. His few grunts being matched with my oh so many moans in each others mouths. As his tongue entered between my lips, I felt another orgasm wash over me, this time, muffled by his kiss. Once my orgasm had subsided, he trailed down my body again.

I could feel him tensing up, thrusting faster and faster. His eyes met mine with a look of desperation hazing over the blue. He teased any part of my body he could get his hands on. After my next orgasm, I really didn't think it could get any better with the pleasure to my neck, nipples, and pussy until the magic came into play.

Laxus engulfed his fingers in lightning, kneading my skin like dough. He worked his way from my breasts which were left vibrating and tingly, down through my midriff and across my sides, all the way to my ass, massaging it firmly.

I felt his thickness thicken inside me, his breathing get deeper, his speed picking up, even with the lack of experience, I know what was coming (get it? cumming). He removed one of his hands from my butt, moving it to my most sensitive spot. The electricity ran through every fiber of my being. I started to convulse underneath him, gyrating my hips into his own to meet each and every thrust, reaching as far as my insides would let him go.

"LAXUS! LAXUS! I'M CUMMING!" I screamed, not caring who heard. The amount of pleasure I was feeling was earth shattering.

"Lucy," he managed to groan in my ear with a raspy voice. He released a loud grunt as his dick pulsated inside of me, releasing his seed with tremendous force.

"LAXUUUUUUS!" I managed to exclaim as we both collapsed. It took me several minutes to stop feeling the effects of that last orgasm. I felt our juices seeping from my hole, but was far too exhausted to clean myself. Neither of us could catch our breath long enough to talk, so Laxus rolled off of me and pulled me into a spooning position.

"I... can see... what Cana... was... talking about," I somehow got out between my hyperventilating.

"You're just lucky I haven't slept in two days. If I had, I wouldn't have gone so easy on you," he said giving me his signature smirk. Coming to the realization that the most intense experience of my life was just him being amiable.

"How long does it usually last?" I asked, wondering what to expect once he overcame his lethargy.

"Usually anywhere from two to four hours with each time I cum. But that was my quickest time since I was 16," he stated, as if it was some normal occurence.

"You spent almost an hour inside me, and that was your _quickest_?" I asked, completely awestruck.

"Yeah, you're pretty damn good," he said, making me blush and realize I had just had sex with Zeus.

"I love you." The words came from his mouth, but I couldn't believe them. He lifted his head, kissing me sweetly on the cheek before pulling me in tighter.

"You're not gonna say it back?"

I put on a sly grin and replied, "I don't have to. I showed you."

Seeing as the light would soon break the horizon, I slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one I loved most.

* * *

_**A/N: Listen guys. I should have mentioned this earlier, but I'm going to be traveling most of the summer. I'm going to a bunch of sites for archaeology. I'll be going all over the world. It's a really big opportunity for me, and I hope you all don't hate me for not being to update every day, but I will ever couple of days. I would've posted this last night but I was caught up in a bunch of other stuff. I'm really sorry.**_

- Lots of love, Unnamed Namesake


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the feeling of warmth beside me. I could feel Laxus' chest rise and fall, his breath on my neck, his light snores sending vibrations through me, and most of all, the feeling of his muscular and toned arms wrapped around me protectively. He still smelled of the forest and musk. It seemed everything about this man kept me captivated. I laid there for quite some time, an easy smile lightly placed on my lips. But within my daydreaming, I heard snickering, snapping me out of my inattentiveness.

Finally opening my eyes, my face went beet red at the sight. I was met with a complete entourage with a variety of facial expressions. Cana was directly in front of me, staring at me with look that just screamed "smug". Mira was to her right, hearts in her eyes, looking as equally pleased with herself. Levy had her coy smile which she always wore when it had to do with my love life. Juvia was stealing glances while trying to hide her blush, commenting on my "boldness". And lastly, Lisanna was giving the look of an imp, correlating to the one of the demon.

"Told you he was amazing, didn't I?" Cana asked a sly tone which reflected her smug expression. If I could have blushed any harder I would have been purple.

"Come on down, we're about to open the presents," Mira instructed. Cana snickered, "heheh... _cum_."

Still naked under the comforter, I tried to wake Laxus.

"Laxus. Laxus." I called. He started to stir. "We've got to go."

He didn't realize we weren't alone before saying, "Why would I go anywhere?" before he tightened his grip on me, pulling me into him, and nuzzling into my neck.

"Aaww," all of the girls cooed in unison. At this, Laxus' eyes shot open, pink rising to his cheeks.

"You guys better hurry down if you want to help wake Ever and Elf-nii," Lisanna said with mischief in her eyes as they all filed out of the room.

As the door closed, I looked to the naked man beside me, still covering myself with the comforter. "Hey, is there a bathroom in here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, around that corner, beside the closet," he pointed to a tiny hall hidden behind a section of protruding wall.

Not bothering to cover up since it was Laxus and his lingering eyes made me feel sexy. I picked up my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Walking in I took a rag and soaked it in warm water before applying it between my legs to wipe up the hardened and dried evidence of our orgasms. After about 15 minutes of cleaning, _God, he had a big load,_ I stepped into the shower, rinsing in the water to remove the smell of sex from my body.

I couldn't get the events of the previous night, morning really, out of my head. My body still hadn't calmed down; everything about me just felt so soft and light. To hell with cloud nine, I was somewhere in the Stratosphere. I had to call it bliss for the lack of a better term. Drying off, I looked in the mirror, taking in the marks from the previous night. Teeth marks and hickies made their way from below my jaw, down my neck, and across my chest.

Though normal girls would be embarrassed of such marks, I loved them. They told everyone I was _his_. Contrariwise, my marks on him told everyone that he was _mine_. Really, this past week has just been the oddest yet greatest of my life. I spend a night talking to Laxus, allow him to sleep in my bed with me, spend the next few days with him clouding my mind, spend more time with him, then end up having sex with him... But it couldn't have been better.

Dressing and making my way from the bathroom, I saw the Thunder God sitting at the foot of the bed, clothed and waiting for me. "You ready?" he asked, holding his hand out for me to take into mine. Leaving the room, we made our way to first floor hand in hand.

As we made our way towards the tree where everyone was gathered, Gajeel approached us. "Eh, where's that animal?" he asked.

"What animal?" I asked, answering his question with a question.

"The one you two slaughtered last night."

"We didn't slaughter an animal last night," I said, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"It sure sounded like it," he said chuckling as I turned away embarrassed. "I've heard explosions more silent than that." He walked past us, patting Laxus on the back.

"Hey, Luce, are you hurt?" Natsu approached.

"Why would I be hurt, Natsu?"

"I heard you screaming and I thought you might be in trouble, but Gajeel wouldn't let me go check on you."

"Oh my fucking god," Laxus mumbled, hardly believing that the fire dragon slayer could actually be this dense.

"No, Natsu. I wasn't hurt."

"Good. We should go on a mission tomorrow. Now, I've got to go unwrap Igneel." Laxus and I both facepalmed.

"Umm... Laxus-san," Wendy meekly said, pulling on his shirt sleeve. "Why was Lucy-san angry at you?"

"I didn't know she was," he answered questionably.

"But she was screaming at you," Wendy defended. "I heard her yelling "Laxus" a bunch of times."

I could do nothing more than tremble at the thought of destroying this little girl's innocence. But Laxus handled this situation like a father would his child, really impressing me at his maturity as he crouched down in front of her.

"Listen, Wendy. I think you're a little young to be hearing this kind of thing. But I promise, once you're old enough, I'll tell you all about it." He gave her one of the warmest smiles he'd ever given. She nodded, returned the smile, and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Now go sit by the tree and I'll take you for some sukiyaki later."

"Can we get shabu instead this time?" she asked, giving wondrous eyes.

"Sure, kid," Laxus said ruffling her hair a little before sending her on her way. Seeing this really made me wonder about Laxus being a parent. He'd no doubt be a better father than his own. I wondered if I'd make a good mother.

"I had no idea you were that... paternal," I said as he turned his gaze back to me.

Scoffing, he replied, "The world's full of surprises," before dragging me up to the group by the tree.

"Sounds like you two had fun last night," Bixlow said as he saw us approach. "Fun! Fun!" his dolls chirped behind him, decorated to match the festivities. All of the men besides Natsu took notice of this and started clapping, congratulating Laxus.

"Nice work, man," Gray commented, giving a huge grin my way.

"That was a man," Elfman said before being slapped in the back of his head by Evergreen.

"Laxus-sama..." Freed started with tears in his eyes.

"Is there anyone who didn't hear?" I asked incredulously.

"That was you? I could have sworn it was a banshee," Erza joked, finally making her appearance.

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, I was in serious need of medical attention. I just wanted to run back up to the room and hide for the rest of forever. I lost all feeling in my body because all of my blood was now in my head, a blush never attained in history. Thankfully, the master stepped in.

"Everyone, I know you're all tired from staying up all night," he began. "It was indeed hard to sleep with the sound of last nights... debauchery," he continued, giving his grandson a proud glare. For the quintillionth time this morning, my face flushed. "Okay, that's enough teasing for one day. Jet, pass out the gifts." Jet swiftly got all of the presents out in a matter of a minute. Everyone had one in front of them.

"Open!"

At that, there was a flurry of paper and ribbons flying all across the room. Smiles covered the faces of everyone at the approbation of their gifts. Surprisingly, nothing got destroyed that day.

"Laxus," I said getting his attention.

"What's up?"

"I still haven't given you my present."

"What about the one last night?" I was surely setting a record for 'how many times can someone blush in a day?'

"I meant the one I didn't give you, so let's go." I motioned him to the door as we left for my apartment.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was a little rushed. I wanted to make it more descriptive and for it to have a better scene. Please review. It motivates me to write more.**_

_**P.S. What do you guys think of a LaxusxOC? I was thinking of doing a new story but am stuck on the LaxusxOC or a genderbender like FemFreed or FemNatsu.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be far better and longer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Laxus and I walked down the street, hand in hand. The Christmas snow covered the city, clean and untouched; veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. We didn't talk; everything was expressed in stolen glances, warm smiles, and the tightening of our grips. I couldn't remember the last time I'd ever felt so at peace with the world, or if I ever had.

We eventually arrived at my door, and it was absolutely arduous pulling my hand away from his; even if it was for a few seconds to unlock the door. Every second that passed as I fished in my bag, pulled out the keys, found the key, felt the tumbler of the lock turn, and opened the door; each was a second of yearning. I took his large hand back in mine and pulled him inside. I tugged his hand with force, pulling him to sit on the bed. "Close your eyes," I instructed as I went to fetch my gift for him.

I came back, holding the package behind my back. "Okay. Open," I ordered. His eyelids parted and he gazed at the small box in my hands, which I held out to him. He took the package and as he started to unwrap it, I began explaining the gift. "The other girls told me what they were getting the guys and I decided to follow the trend and..." I stopped talking as he opened the box, staring at the contents.

"This is..." he said, but didn't finish his statement.

"I didn't really know what you like and I know this is probably a stupid gift, but..."

"It's great," Laxus stated, looking down at the pendant with the Fairy Tail insignia crested into it.

"Open it," I ordered.

He unclasped the fastener on the medallion and flipped it open. A large cluster of constellations erupted from the center, projecting itself in front of him.

"Okay, now think of something, or someone."

He closed his eyes whilst still gripping the necklace and before he and I appeared a flurry of images and flashbacks. They started as small glimpses of his past, such as moments with his grandfather or missions when he was a child. Though they were soon sifted through and replaced by memories of the Thunder God Tribe, flings, his exile, and his tougher missions, but seconds later, his thoughts fell on a single subject. There, displayed before me, was a multitude of memories of a girl with blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes. _He was thinking about me? And for so long?_

I saw the night he stopped my tears, we danced and he kissed me; though looking at the memory, it was me who initiated it. I saw him respecting my wish to take it slow. I saw him promise me to return. I saw his dreams while he was away, all containing myself. I saw our first night together. I saw it all.

As I was captivated, the images and flashbacks came to an end as Laxus closed the medallion and stared at me, expecting me to be creeped out at his thoughts. Without thinking, I lunged at him, pulling his coat to me as I smashed my lips against his. He was taken aback at first but soon melded into the action, placing his hands on my hips to steady the weight I was pushing on him.

Parting, he looked deeply into my eyes before speaking. "I don't know how to say it." Not really understanding, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"How I feel, I mean," he said, slightly embarrassed. He took my blank expression as some sort of cue to continue. "The closest word I can think of is 'infatuation', but that isn't right. No one's ever made such an impression on me in such a short time, well nobody except..." he trailed off, his attention waning. The color drained from his face. His eyes, for a moment, lacked any life. "Laxus?" I asked with hesitation.

Calling his name, he finally turned his attention back to me, "... Sorry." _What was that just now? I don't want to pry but I feel like I have to know._ Thoughts, guesses, and fantasies swarmed my head, trying to think up a scenario in Laxus' past to make him act in such a way, but the look I saw in his eyes killed those thoughts.

"Hey... What was that?" I asked slowly, not sure of his response.

"It's just... nothing..." he answered a bit solemnly, but I took the hint, knowing I shouldn't press the matter.

"You _know_," I said changing my tone. "You promised to take Wendy out later."

Laxus perked up a bit at this and replied, "Then I shouldn't keep her waiting." He stood abruptly and slipped his head through the chain of the necklace, grabbed his coat, and made a bee-line for the door. Once there, he stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"Umm... yeah," was all I could mutter. I put on my jacket and boots and met him at the door. Locking the door and leaving, he slipped his arm around me, holding me against himself as we walked for the guild. That same tingling feeling I got every time he touched me now being flowed throughout my entire body.

_**I'm so, so, so, SO sorry that this took so long. I've been in Brazil for a while now (June 10), taken a selfie with the Cristo Rendentor, rode a party boat, studied the indigenous people, got asked for sex in a bar (several times, I might add) because prostitution is legal here, and met this AMAZING girl who lives a little over two hours from me.**_

_** About three weeks ago I got my hands sliced up by broken glass and couldn't type because of the stitches. **_

_**Can you imagine that? I couldn't diddle for three weeks! I wanted to make this more in-depth, but I was really eager to put something out here for you guys.**_

_**And since my urges are under control and I have full functionality over my hands, I'll be updating again very soon, but I still have studies to deal with so now it ACTUALLY will be every couple of days. Pinky promise so fucking hard.**_

_**PS: That bit about Laxus zoning out is a bit of foreshadowing to a story I plan to write.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**PREPARE FOR OOC LAXUS**_

We walked to the guild, enjoying the silence and serenity of the town, aside from the pubs which were always strident from the alcoholic masses of Magnolia. It just feels so odd that I never took a look at the town. I was always revolving around Natsu's nettlesome antics; so much that I never took the time to notice the things around me.

I finally got to see the stone structures, and the warm lights of Magnolia in winter. To feel the crunch of snow under my footsteps. Smell the scents of Christmas, cinnamon, evergreen, fresh turkey; it just makes me envy those who had a normal life with a real family. Sure, my life may not be a walk in the park or ordinary by any standards, but Fairy Tail is my family and to me, that's much better.

"You're wondering about how life would be if you weren't you. If you were just an ordinary teenage girl," Laxus said, more a statement than a question.

"And here I thought you were a dragon slayer, not a mind reader," I said, taken aback by this. He chuckled before responding. "I used to do the same. Lightning dragon slayer, grandson of the Wizard Saint and master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. You name it. My life was decided for me, a long time before I had a say in it. But I like to make the best of where I'm at."

"Since Tenrou, sometimes I forget you're not a massive douche," I joked, making him grin. "Most seem to," he commented. "But nevertheless, don't question your past; you wouldn't be who you are without it." He turned to me, staring me in the eye as he placed his hand on my face, "And I like who you are."

Not knowing how to react, I said, "I need to make a bet with Mira on when you're going to run out of these lines." His face pursed a bit before responding, "Hey, feel my jacket." "Wow, it's really soft. What's it made of?"

"Boyfriend material." I couldn't help but giggle at the cheesy-ness. "Are you laughing because you're a triangle?"

"I'm not a triangle!" I protested.

"Don't worry,you're acute one. And say what you will, but you know we're just like hot chocolate and marshmallows," he defended.

"How so?" I asked, playing along with his game. "Because you're hot, and I want to be on top of you."

_**[A/N: Pretend the part from the jacket line to here doesn't exist. I'm ashamed.]**_

"I've got to ask, what happened during your excommunication to make you change so much?" With the words leaving my lips, Laxus' eyes returned to their lifeless state, while his mind indulged in some sort of solipsism. "It wasn't anything really," he tried to play off. He usually seemed like a much better liar. Again, not wanting to pry, I just let it go.

We entered the guild and Laxus headed straight for Wendy. "Munchkin, let's go eat," he called, Wendy readily jumping up and running to him. "I'm ready, Laxus-san," she stated enthusiastically. "We're not going anywhere until you put on a coat," Laxus said strictly. She ran back to her table and grabbed her coat, quickly slipping it on before returning to Laxus' side. "That's better."

"Hey, Blondie, are you coming?"

"Yeah, give me a second," I called, waving goodbye to Levy.

After about thirty minutes of walking and seeing Laxus' soft side, we reached a food stand. There were more people at the stand than there were on the streets. All with steaming bowls, plates, and beverages in front of them. Approaching the counter, the man taking orders called to us, "Laxus, Wendy! Great to have you two back. What can I get for ya?"

"Um... Can I get an order of shabu?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, doll. What kind of meat?"

"Do you have any tenderloin?"

"Yeah, comin' right up. How 'bout you, man?" he said addressing Laxus.

"I'll take an order of takoyaki."

"Noodles?"

"Ramen."

"And you, missy?" he asked, turning his attention to me. I leaned over to Laxus, "What should I get?" He looked at me dumbfounded, "You've never had Japanese food?" I simply shook my head. Laxus spoke up for me, "Let me get an order of katsudon with miso." The man saluted before heading to the back as Wendy and I searched for a seat.

Laxus came to the table carrying a tray of food; Wendy's mouth watering at the aroma. We quickly dug in, suprising me with the exotic, yet delicious, flavor. As if on cue, Laxus picked up one of his balls (of takoyaki, you perverts) and Wendy picked up a piece of beef and they brought them to each other's mouths. Laxus looked in her bowl and spoke, "Eat the tofu too."

"But Laxus-san..." she complained.

"Do it, or I'll tickle you," he said, bringing his hands only a few inches from her midsection. At the threat of impending doom, the young bluenette started shoveling the remains into her mouth. "Good job," he declared, putting his hand on her head. The sun was setting, so we took that as our sign to leave.

On our way to drop Wendy off, she ran up to Laxus and hugged his waist. A passing family staring before turning to what must have been his daughter and said, "See, _she_ still hugs her parents." Laxus and I both laughed at this while the little sky dragon purred into the thunder dragon's abdomen.

Making our way to Fairy Hills, Wendy got tired. Laxus picked her up and cradled her in his arms where she was soon sound asleep, snuggling against his chest. At the door to Wendy's room, Laxus placed his hand to the knob, flowing electricity through it to retract the tumbler. He walked in and laid her on the bed, tucked her in, kissed her head, and exited the room. _Wait until I tell Cana and Mira about this._

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," he deadpanned.

"I won't tell if you walk me home," I proposed.

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Because you're staying at my place tonight."

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday. My roommate and her boyfriend walked in on my girlfriend (girl mentioned in previous update) and I sprawled naked on the couch. I'm attempting to avoid her for the next two weeks here before our class heads to Australia, then I shall request a transfer of roommates. **_  
_**I had to sprint through my own hotel room to avoid eye contact (;_ ;)**_

_**Good news, I have my laptop, and shall be updating. Also, I'm probably going to be the only person in Brazil cheering for Germany.**_

_**Loves you guize,**_  
_**-Unnamed Namesake**_


	11. Chapter 11

Laxus and I kept walking until he stopped outside of a small, but exquisite, apartment complex. He pulled my arm, bringing me up three flights of stairs to a door with no knob. He put his hand flat against the door and flowed electricity through it. The sound of several locks being turned came from the archway as the door opened and Laxus immediately entered. I followed in after him and was surprised by the sight.

This was the stereotypical apartment of a rich bachelor. Everything was glass, metal, or leather; black, white, and silver covering the majority of the apartment, being interrupted by rigid stone and loud colored furniture and items. Following Laxus with my jaw dragging behind me, we made our way into the kitchen. There were hanging racks of pans and what must have been expensive ingredients.

Leaving the kitchen, I saw a huge bar, coincidentally what Laxus was making his way towards. He walked behind the counter and looked at the wall lined with dozens of seemingly invaluable bottles of liquor. He grabbed a bottle of Amaretto, swirled around with the biggest shit-eating grin I'd ever seen, and said, "How about an orgasm?" I had to suppress a giggle as not to encourage him, but couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously, do you want a drink?" he asked.

"What've you got?"

"Everything, but Cana's been cleaning house."

"Why was Cana here?" I asked with more jealousy in my voice than intended.

"She stops by every once in a while for a drink... Or fifty," he grimaced. He turned to his shelves of alcohol and groaned.

"What does Cana usually drink?" I asked, trying to get a good idea on what to drink.

"Usually rum... and gin... and tequila... and everclear... and vodka... and whisky..." he shuddered at the last one.

"What's wrong with whisky?"

"Nothing, but she drinks... bourbon," he said in a disgusted manner. I decided not to push his disdain for the drink.

"What flavor rum?" I questioned.

"Name it."

"... Coconut." He turned, ducked, and came back up with a bottle which bore a striking resemblance to a round-bottom flask. He grabbed a small, crystal tumbler and uncorked the bottle with his teeth, pouring the gold liquid into the glass before sliding the it to me all in one motion; like he'd been doing it his entire life.

He then went back to the shelves and grabbed a golden bottle, unscrewed the cap and just started drinking. _Scotch? That explains the hatred of bourbon._

"Just you, me," he put the almost empty bottle to his mouth, "and Johnnie Walker." "You'd think they'd put more than 750ml in it for 300,000 Jewel."

As I picked up my jaw, I conjured another question. "This apartment is amazing. How much is rent here?"

"It was 250,000 a month before I bought the place. I think I've sunk about 25,000,000 in just refurbishing it," he said like it was chump-change. "Hey, I haven't showered in over a week, so make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a bit."

He hopped over the bar and left me to my own devices. The moment I heard the water running, I jumped up to explore. Everything was so neat and contemporary. The only thing that really stood out was a picture frame, laying face down on the coffee table. It was covered in dust, like it'd been untouched for a very long time.

Picking it up, I saw a picture of a teenage Laxus, and he was... smiling? I'd never seen him so genuinely happy. My attention was quickly drawn to the other entity in the photograph. There next to him with his arm over their shoulder, was a girl. The glass above her face was covered in fingerprints, like someone had touched her face on the photo.

She was irrefutably beautiful; far more beautiful than any woman I'd ever seen. Her skin was flawless and a mildly darkened tone, as if her body had been kissed by the sun. Her hair was messy, but winsome. Her loose tresses clung to her face; the golden locks contrasting with her dark olive face\. Her lips were nude-pink and full, and between them were a set of perfect teeth.

And finally, her eyes. Her eyes were her greatest feature. They glowed a mystifying shade of amber, with a fire in them that gleamed like righteousness. Just from this look in her eyes, you could tell she had more heart, spirit, and courage than even Erza and Natsu. This effect was only enhanced by her midnight lashes and eyeliner.

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out my camera and took a picture of the picture before returning it to its previous state on the table. Hearing the water stop running, I quickly made my way back to the bar. He walked out moments later in a pair of sweatpants (not the kind with the elastic ankles; those are uncomfortable), his wet chest gleaming in the bar's lights. His abs were tight and rippling. If any of the water on his hair dropped down to his body, it would turn to steam instantly.

He gave a smirk and asked, "You ready for bed?"

_Oh, you have no idea._

_**I meant to post this last night, but while I was typing it, my girlfriend was drunk and singing. She was rubbing her hands on me, singing Brett Eldridge - Beat of the Music and various other country songs. Things got steamy and I can write a play-by-play if you guys would like. It was hawt (not hot).**_

_**Also, GERMANY! Spent all Sunday night partying.**_

_**But this is the last time I let naughty things take priority over writing. I swear.**_

_**The next few chapters are going to be my favorite because of backstory and Laxus and stuff. Also, the lemon next chapter is going to be KINKY AS FUCK.**_

It'll be out late tonight.


End file.
